Talk:Real Life
Please Fix This Page Could someone rewrite this page so that, you know, it sounds like it actually belongs on a wiki? If you go back 2 versions there's a good one there but I don't know how to revert it. Is that any help? Correction The Raposas do live. To the Raposas, Mike dissapeared. We just see it from Mike's point of view. :An interesting idea, but that's not what is implied... --Nitrous X 03:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't mean t' be rude, but... I think this page shouldn't be here. Y'know, it's just another fan-theory. It hasn't been confirmed. We don't know if it was actually all a dream, or a paralell universe theory, or what. Only time will tell. About the information I am not quite sure about this page. I highly doubt we'll ever get a definate answer, and it feels like 5th cell is done with DTL. It would be better if we rewrote this page, and/or put a speculation tag on it. [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 18:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Why is this page even here I don't get it It's basically people trying to make sense of the last scene in the game [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 19:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) umm so basically i was playing through real life again on my ds and when i looked in the picture when the cars crashed in one of the cars there is a shadowy figure could it be wilfre? that theory about wilfre being in the car was me i just forgot to sign it15:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC)The mega lettuce (talk)the mega lettuce Evreyone in june there will be something called e3 for nintendo and all of the big companies like 5th cell and nintendo tell the public what games their working on. At e3 we can find out if there working on another dtl. I get the feeling its not scribblenauts because in the last scribblenauts game you could pretty much create anything and there isnt much they can do for another game in the series. Anyway the point is there probabl not working on scribblenauts so it could be dtl. I really dislike this page. The wording is terrible. Most of it is speculation. There is no actual valid information apart from the fact that it is strongly hinted that the whole dream thing happened. The rest is theories, and you know how I feel about dumping fanon onto this wiki. The page is also worded badly, and does not fit in with the rest of the wiki in terms of structure or quality. To be honest, I'd rather it was removed completely. But then how would people be able to know what happened at the end of the game? besides we need a page for what happened So sorry that talk thing above me was me i forgot to sign it The mega lettuce (talk) 08:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC)the mega lettuce Then we put the necessary information (which there is not much of) on Mike or Heather's page. TemporalApparition (talk) 21:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not all that fond of this page either [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 02:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) TH3 V4R1OUS... TR1V14 COULD B3 PUT 1N P4G3S OF D1FF3R3NT CH4R4CT3RS. 1 B3L31V3 TH3 STORY PROBL3M W1LL B3 SOLV3D 1F W3 M4D3 SOM3 SORT OF P4G3 FOR TH3 WHOL3 STORY, R4TH3R TH4N JUST ON3 P4RT, LIKE THIS P4G3. Clayblob (talk) 01:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Guys. It's the ending of the game. Some people didn't get the ending anyway, this wiki is supposed to help them understand things. Page Layout Hey again. While I don't think the page should be deleted we need to redo it. I agree with Ta on the fact it is a train wreck and awfully orgainised. While it is entertaining to read it could be even better if we change the layout. So here's what I was thinking. 1. Plot 2. In game and real life comparisons 3. In Fiction and Real Life comparisons 4. Theories 5. Trivia Who agrees? Any arguments against please add them to this section. See ya later! Until next time Peace The Mega Lettuce